


Safe & Sound

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was a mess. Lights strewn on the floor as Nick tried to place them around the tree, Louis pulling ornaments and baubles out of a box, Harry putting their gifts nicely on the tree skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted a little Stylinshaw Christmas fic.

Harry liked to feel safe. Whether it was clinging to Nick’s shirt with his head tucked behind Nick’s shoulder, or being able to touch Louis just a little bit, to remind himself that Louis was there. Just little things that seemed like nothing. To Harry they made all the difference. ‘

This morning when Harry woke he saw a blanket of white beaming into their window. Louis’ side of the bed was unmade and he knew Nick had already been awake for hours. He could hear Puppy barking downstairs as perhaps something shiny had come into her view. As soon as he threw the covers off he was hit with the bitter cold air. The tiny boxer-briefs he had on would do him no good. He got down on his hands and knees, looking on the floor for where he thought he last threw his cozy pajama bottoms, but to no avail. So Harry did the next best thing, tugging the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself.

When Louis looked up at Harry coming down the stairs he burst into giggles. “Good morning your highness. I see we’re wearing the royal robes this morning.”

“I couldn’t find my pajamas and its cold.” 

Louis was in a black t-shirt and his own plaid pajamas bottoms and those moose slippers he had had forever. They were worn a bit at the toe and it made one of the moose look like it had a wicked grin. 

“Aw, I’m sorry Curly.” Louis engulfed Harry in a big hug, Harry pulling Louis into the blanket with him. “Hang on, I’ve got something you can wear.” Louis scampered into the kitchen and returned moments later with a pair of Nick’s trackie bottoms, still a bit warm from the dryer. 

“Oh. Are these the ones he wore to the gym the other day? Ugh..I don’t want to wear something that’s had his sweat all in it.”

“I just washed it thank you very much, and besides that you’ve had Nick’s sweat on you a few times. Among other things.”

“Louis.”

Harry stopped arguing though, because the trackie bottoms were warm and made that ridiculous swooshy noise and they were a bit big on Harry and he rarely felt small. He liked it. Like Nick was keeping him warm even without being there.

“We haven’t put up any Christmas decorations.” Harry noted.

“I thought we could do that today.” Louis said, “When Nick gets home. Yeah?”

Puppy jumped around Louis’ ankles and barked, like she found that a fantastic idea. Harry smiled up at Louis, one-third of his little family, tucked away safe in Primrose Hill where there were always warm hugs, warm food and warm blankets. This may just turn out to be his best Christmas yet.

~~~

It was near 4pm when Nick finally got home, busy with Radio 1 things, out with Matt and then Aimee. Puppy was delighted at his arrival, jumping up and sniffing at his pockets where she could tell he was hiding a treat for her. 

“Hello little one.” Nick greeted Puppy, scooping her up so she squirmed in his arms and licked at his face. 

“Me next! Me next!” Harry held his arms up playfully. 

Nick patted Puppy, giving her the treat he had in his pocket before setting her back on the floor. He then turned to Harry, and all but flopped down on top of him resulting in a large breath of air and a lot of giggling. Harry smiled as he heard Nick sigh happily and bury his face into Harry’s neck.

“Got any treats in your pockets for me?” Harry asked.

“Be a good boy and you’ll find out.” Nick said with a smirk, leaning in for a kiss.

Nick tasted like winter. Like hot coffee and peppermint and snow. Smelled like the brisk London air. But then he still had that scent that was distinctively Nick. A mixture of his shampoo and laundry detergent and hints of aftershave. Soft lips and a little scruff from where he’d missed a spot that morning. Harry reveled in it.

“Forgetting someone?” Louis’ voice came from over near the kitchen. Nick decided to tease him.

“Harold, do you hear something? Like the whiny little buzzing noise of someone who needs vocal lessons.” Louis folded his arms across his chest, Nick smiling at Louis through his long eyelashes. “Merry Christmas, Duck.” 

Louis sank down onto the couch on the other side of Nick, getting in close to him. 

“If we didn’t need you to help put up the decorations I’d break up with you right now.”

Nick rolled his eyes, as if that would happen. 

This was their first Christmas all together. Harry and Louis would go to spend Boxing Day with their families and Nick was to head home to Oldham late Christmas Day. Their relationship certainly threw a wrench into the works but all their families had been understanding and insisted they spend most of Christmas together. Anne especially, who liked to get under Louis’ skin by telling him he should be more like Nick. Nick knew Harry would be bringing cookies home for him.

~~~

The house was a mess. Lights strewn on the floor as Nick tried to place them around the tree, Louis pulling ornaments and baubles out of a box, Harry putting their gifts nicely on the tree skirt. Louis ever so casually kicked one of the boxes over, listening to see what sound it made, and found Harry scowling at him when he looked back up. 

Puppy had decided one of the fallen bits of tinsel looked like a fun new toy and was scampering around with it in her mouth, to which Nick chased after her and tried to take it away. Louis heard Nick yelp and then a small thud, and he knew someone had slid on the hardwood floor and someone had hit a wall. He tried his best not to giggle.

“I can hear you Tomlinson!”

That only made Louis laugh harder. Puppy came running back into the living room and jumped into Louis’ lap as he sat on the floor with the box. Harry smirked around the tree at Nick as he came traipsing back in. 

“Somebody doesn’t want his Christmas gift early this year.” 

Harry laughed.

“That goes for you too Harold.”

“Me?! What did I do?”

Nick walked over to Harry, stood with snowflake ornaments from Louis’ mum in his hands, and he leaned in so they were nose to nose. 

“I don’t know, but you must’ve done something. It’s your fault the three of us are in this relationship in the first place.”

“Yeah Harry! You and your….face! Damn it!” Louis added. 

Harry continued to decorate the tree, Nick helped, and Louis added commentary. Before too long they were all finished. Harry had placed all the gifts around, Louis strung the lights around the door to which Nick said it looked stupid (but secretly liked it) and hung the wreath outside.

“Look, my neighbors are going to know something is up. I’ve never decorated this much in my life.”

“They’ll also know something is up when they smell cookies.” Harry announced, going to take out the batch he had left in the oven. “Because we all know you can't cook. You guys are going to help me decorate them right?”

Nick groaned, “More decorating? Can’t we just fuck now?”

“Holiday spirit this one.” Louis joked, putting an arm around Nick’s waist. 

~~~

It was somewhere between romantic and ridiculous. Three people practically chasing each other up stairs, falling into a giant bed together, hands fumbling, clothing getting tossed aside, lips finding lips and other parts. There were loud sighs and quiet moans, muttered named and whispered replies. Louis liked how Nick’s kisses were different from Harry’s kisses. Harry kissed fast, like kissing told him he was alive, like your breath was his breath and as long as he could kiss you he would be okay. Nick kissed quiet. Small breaths and slow fingers, but powerful. 

The chill in the air outside made the bedroom colder and Harry shivered when Nick’s hands grabbed at his torso. There were so many hands sometimes it seemed. Harry moved so he was in between them, Nick reaching out to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him in to lick at his bottom lip. Louis caught Harry’s mouth in his own and heard that low deep sigh he made when he was getting aroused. Louis could feel Harry rubbing against him through his boxer-briefs, making Louis hard as well. Harry watched him through glassy eyes. 

Nick trailed kisses down Harry’s neck, over his collarbone where he pulled his shirt away. As he got pulled into Nick’s lap and felt large hands palming at his erection his mind stayed elsewhere. Someone was kissing him and someone was touching him. Someone’s hands tugged off his underwear, someone licked at his neck and someone’s mouth was warm around him and they rubbed his thighs and petted his hair and Nick told him he was a good boy.

It was Louis knelt between his thighs now. Harry clung to Nick’s forearms being kissed and caressed, watching Louis swallow him down with hot wet sounds, his mouth stretched over him, tongue lavishing the head of his cock. It wasn’t exactly on the list of holiday festivities, but who was he to stop them? Harry found Nick and Louis almost had a silent language between them when the sex centered around him, like they knew what the other was going to do before it happened. Nick knew where to move, where to touch, how to follow the traces of Louis’ lips on his skin and Nick kissed Louis quickly almost as if it were a sign of encouragement, while Harry got to watch and lay in the delightful floaty feeling he often got. 

Louis’ fingers slid through Harry’s, and the smaller boy curled up close.

“Happy Christmas Hazza.” 

Nick continued to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, and Louis now as well. Louis moved up so his head was more in Nick’s lap.

“We left the downstairs a mess.” Harry said through a yawn. 

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow we’ll clean up what Puppy doesn’t eat.” Nick joked.

“Hey! It’s almost my birthday!” Louis perked up as he glanced at the clock. “Well….in 2 hours. So…who wants to be my first birthday kiss?”

Nick puckered his lips, to which Louis pushed him away into the pillow and grabbed at Harry, pulling him in for a cheeky peck on the lips. 

“I will get you Tomlinson.” 

With a yelp Louis jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, Nick close behind, following him back down the stairs. Harry hung back and watched them through the bannister, chasing each other around in their underwear, Puppy yapping loudly trying to join in. It was victory when Louis jumped onto the couch and Nick grabbed his ankles, pulling him down (though Harry knew Louis was the one who gave in).

“Happy birthday duck.” Nick smiled at the twinkly-eyed boy, who promptly curled up and nestled himself into the crook of Nick’s arm. 

Harry trod down the stairs, blanket wrapped around himself as the house was a bit cold and he was still naked, and switched on the Christmas tree lights. It created a warm white glow in the room and looked very nice, streetlights shining through the window on the tree. He walked over and joined Nick and Louis on the couch.

“I think it’s the best Christmas tree ever.” Harry said.

No one else said anything for a while. Louis was the first to fall asleep. Harry knew by his snoring. The TV played soft in the background, and Nick petted Harry’s curls with gentle strokes. And Harry felt safe.


End file.
